Ticking Time Bomb
by Burntt
Summary: I'm a CIA agent falling in love with a potential terrorist. Brittana fic based off of Homeland.


So this is a Brittana story based off of the show, Homeland. This show is pretty dark and crazy so if that's not your thing you probably won't enjoy this but it wont hurt to give it a shot!

I don't own anything from either Glee or Homeland. The only characters not from glee are David Estes, the various people who work for Nazir and Abu Nazir.

Enjoy!

I wish I could tell you Baghdad wasn't what it's portrayed as. I wish I could tell you it's sunshine and rainbows and fairies prancing around in the desert.

But it's not.

I wish could tell you that it's rage, it's violent, it's our very own hell on earth.

But it's not.

It's _so_ much more than that.  
-

The only reason I'm in Baghdad is Nazir. It's always about fucking, Nazir. For the past five years my whole life has revolved around Abu Nazir, the most dangerous terrorist in the world. We thought it was over after Hussein and Bin Laden, but we were wrong.

God, we were _so_ wrong.

"Pierce are you listening to me? Do not try and stop this execution. That is a direct fucking order. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." David Estes, the biggest thorn in my side since I can remember. He knows how I operate, he knows I don't just stop when I have a lead especially something like this. But he never fails to try and force his 'direct orders' down my throat.

"I expect you back in DC by tomorrow morning." The line clicks dead before I can give him a big 'fuck you.' I take the battery out and toss the phone before I head towards Baghdad Central Prison.

Direct order my ass.  
-

"Hasan, we only have two minutes! Now I need the information you promised me months ago!"

"I don't owe you anything! There is nothing you can do for me now don't you see that?"

"I know you love your family and I know you want to keep them safe even when you can't. Hasan, tell me your intel and I promise to save them."

I flinch as the prison door slams open and footsteps stomp down the stairs. Hasan's eyes widen and he runs up to the cell door.

"You have to promise! Promise me you'll save them!"

"You have my word Hasan but we have no time!" The footsteps grow louder and my heart starts to race.

Fuck, Estes is going to be furious.

I look back to Hasan and listen to his whisper just as the guards reach me.

Now I regret a lot of things in my life. How could I not? I'm a CIA Operative. But I do not regret going against Estes, breaking into a Baghdad prison, and possibly destroying my career because this is big.

This is _huge_.

This is why I do my job.  
-

Ten Months Later

Meetings like this never seem to end well. I hate surprises, and I hate them even more when Estes is the one who delivers them. Somehow every surprise he has puts me on edge. Maybe that's because I'm paranoid to the extreme, but one can never be to careful in this line of work.

"Alright can I have your attention please." I look around to see that every seat has been filled except for the one to my right.

Where the fuck is Puck?

"This video was taken during an operation in northern Iraq last night. The tactical team moved in after an air strike cleared out all the targets."

I sit up in my seat quickly when I realize this might involve Nazir.

"What you're seeing is a padlocked door that survived the initial attack. The team took the door down and found this."

I squint my eyes to try and follow the commotion going on in the video. I see a woman being lifted off the ground. She looks like she hasn't seen the light in years. She winces at the camera light and then she opens her mouth.

"I'm an American."

A collective gasp fills the dead silence of the room. I feel like my heart is about to burst through my chest.

What? Who? When? How?

"Thats right people, Second Lieutenant Santana Lopez. She was captured eight years ago by Al' Qaeda forces and found at the bottom of this cave last night. One of our own is coming home!"

The only thing i can see are brown eyes staring straight through me. The only thing I can hear are Hasan's last words. The only thing I can feel is horror.

_Holy shit_ is the only thing I can think.


End file.
